White Flag
by Pily14ccs
Summary: La vida de casados no resultó para ellos, y ahora Sakura abandona Hong Kong, embarazada... ¿Cómo podrá vivir sin Shaoran, si lo ama tanto? ¿Por qué él se niega a amarla? En Edición
1. Chapter 1

_Hace mucho de esto, lo sé. Ya hace seis meses que no me ves directamente a la cara. Lamento tanto haberte lastimado... No quise hacerlo._

_Cuando nos conocimos, juré que me moriría de la emoción. Alto, apuesto, con una voz tan poderosa que era capaz de hacer retumbar las paredes... ¿Cómo no iba a caer bajo tus encantos? Tus dulces encantos, y sin embargo tan poderosos. Y por esa época no abundaba el dinero ni para vos ni para mí. Nos quisimos por quienes éramos._

_Pero la gente cambia. Nosotros cambiamos, creo. Algo se perdió en nuestro amor, y sé que soy tan responsable de eso como vos._

_Pero, ¿por qué ella? La conozco muy bien. Mei Ling Rae – esa perra aprovechada._

_Sé bien que no me quieres en tu vida ahora. Pero te quise tanto, Shaoran... Estaba dispuesta a dejar mi orgullo atrás cuando llegaste esa noche, empapado por la lluvia... Pero era sólo porque no tenías a dónde ir, y yo era la que más cerca estaba. Sé que mi orgullo nos destruyó, y que tu orgullo no nos dejó recuperarnos, pero yo estaba más que dispuesta a que nos reconciliáramos, a que volviéramos a ser lo que éramos, Shaoran Li._

_Sin embargo, lo que fuimos no es lo mismo que somos hoy. No quiero volver a la misma relación que teníamos antes, especialmente porque nuestra relación era muy inocente. Nuestro cariño empezó en la más completa ignorancia de lo que podían hacer los golpes de la vida a nuestra relación._

_Yo te quise en serio, aunque la última vez que estuvimos juntos me hayas tratado tan despectivamente. Seis meses después, no sé con que cara puedo decirte que estoy embarazada de siete meses, Shaoran._

_Siete meses, de los cuales no pude usar ni uno para planificar mi futuro contigo. No soy precisamente una madre soltera... pero ni siquiera sé si me creerías._

_Hago mi esfuerzo porque esta etapa sea de felicidad, pero sin ti a mi lado... Sufro como una condenada._

_No pude creerlo cuando lo leí. Ni siquiera terminamos de divorciarnos aún y ya estás comprometido con una modelo sin cerebro, aprovechada y escaladora, que está en esa posición por acostarse con quien se tenía que acostar._

_Pero no era una mentira. Y con todo el dolor de su alma, Tomoyo tuvo que ser quien me lo dijera y me lo leyera nuevamente, para que yo lo comprendiera._

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué no intentaste conmigo salvar nuestro matrimonio? ¿Qué nos pasó? Jamás te engañé, Shaoran, jamás hice algo que pudiera perjudicarte. Solo te quise siempre._

_Pero algunas veces, el amor no parece ser suficiente. No lo fue esta vez._

_¿Me engañaste con ella, no es así?_

_Fui muy tonta y lo lamento..._

_A pesar de lo mucho que te amo, tengo que resignarme a decirte adiós. Lo haré, no te preocupes. Y no tendrás que hacerte cargo del niño. Después del divorcio me queda suficiente dinero como para mantenerme toda una vida, a mí y al niño. Ni siquiera tendrás que saber de mí. En tres semanas me marcho a Japón de nuevo, a vivir a la que era la casa de mis padres. Mi hermano no tiene ningún problema y la conoces lo suficiente por si alguna vez te diera curiosidad conocer al niño o a la niña._

_No quiero que te sientas obligado a volver conmigo, y por eso me voy. He decidido que nunca voy a entenderte, por mucho que me esfuerce, por mucho que quiera. Y no puedo ver una sonrisa en tu rostro sin ponerme a pensar en lo tonta que fui y sin anhelar que esa sonrisa sea solo para mí. Además de orgullosa, egoísta... Ya lo sé._

_Aprendí demasiado, cosas que nunca quise aprender. Te amo como nunca amé a nadie._

_Despreocúpate por el chico, Shaoran. Ni siquiera quiero que te acerques a nosotros en verdad._

_Buena suerte._

_Saludos_

_Sakura Kinomoto (¿Li?)_

Cerró el sobre y lo dejó sobre la mesa de luz. Vio las valijas a medio hacer, todos sus adornos embalados. Veía su vida y todo lo que la representaba, todos los objetos que eran una parte de ellas, en cajas de cartón esperando la mudanza, como ya lo habían hecho una vez.

Sólo que la última vez, había sido feliz al embalar todo.

El teléfono sonó. Sakura le dirigió una mirada lánguida y siguió mirando el vacío hasta que se cortó. Enseguida, su celular comenzó a sonar.

Esta vez si atendió:

"_- ¿Sakura? ¿Estás?"_ – la voz de Tomoyo la sobresaltó.

"- Sí, T-chan. Te escucho."

En el otro lado de la línea, Tomoyo se mordió el labio inferior.

"_- Escucha, hoy iré a tu departamento, ¿sí? Terminaremos de embalar lo que habías sacado y adelantaremos el vuelo... ¿Te parece?"_

"- T-chan, ¿acaso no confías en mí?" – Sakura suspiró. "- Embalaré todo. ¿Cuándo salimos?"

"_- Mañana a las nueve, si te parece bien..."_ – respondió Tomoyo. Su novio, Eriol, la miró con preocupación. Ella trató de esbozar una sonrisa en sus facciones, sin buenos resultados. _"- Saku, ¿estás ahí?"_

Sakura seguía mirando al vacío. En unas pocas horas, tomaría el vuelo charter que la llevaría de vuelta al hogar de su infancia, lejos, muy lejos del hombre que la había enamorado y la había dejado.

"- Si Tomoyo, no te preocupes. Escuché perfectamente."

Y cortó la comunicación sin más. Su mano iba de arriba abajo, acariciando su propio abdomen, a su hijo o hija.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Eso era todo lo que ella tenía ahora de él, un bebé. Ella le había tirado todas las cosas, le había devuelto las joyas y los abrigos, había cancelado las extensiones de las tarjetas que él le había hecho, y, con su sueldo, había ido a vivir a un despreciable sucucho en las afueras de Hong Kong. Ni siquiera había desembalado sus cosas.

Sin embargo, comía bien y hacía todo lo que el doctor le recomendaba. El médico había insistido en que ella no viajara hasta después del parto, para poder terminar de atenderla, pero al ver la firme determinación de la mujer, no tuvo más remedio que derivarla a otro obstetra que vivía en Japón, con las recomendaciones necesarias y bajo la orden de que se cuidara mucho.

La última vez que Shaoran la había visto, fue cuando él se dirigió a su casa en una noche de lluvia porque había tenido que dejar el auto al costado de la carretera, cuando este no quiso arrancar. Sakura estaba de pocos meses, y usaba ropa muy holgada en esa época, por lo que él no notó el aumento de peso, la pérdida de la cintura ni ningún otro de los cambios que su cuerpo había sufrido.

Casi no hablaron. La única conversación que mantuvieron se dio cuando Shaoran la acusó de serle infiel. Ella lo miró con desprecio y con una mirada de odio, le lanzó una manta y señaló el sillón. Antes de perder la cabeza, le dijo muy claro:

"- Mañana cuando me levante, quiero que la manta esté doblada encima del sillón y a ti fuera de mi casa, ¿entendiste?"

Shaoran se había puesto pálido y se había quedado tieso. Ella se dio media vuelta y antes de que pudiera ver sus lágrimas, se fue a su cuarto.

Cerca de las ocho de la mañana Sakura se levantó y vio que adherida a la manta se encontraba una nota. Era muy escueta e increíblemente hiriente.

'¿Así que no pudiste responderme, Sakura? Ya no voy a enojarme si lo admites. Yo también te fui infiel.'

Sakura dobló la nota en cuatro partes y la dejó en el tacho de basura cuando pasó. Se vistió, desayunó y se fue a trabajar, tranquila, apacible, como si nada hubiese sucedido, como si todo hubiese sido un mal sueño muy lejano en la memoria.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

El camión de la mudanza se había llevado todas sus pertenencias, e iban a enviarlas a Japón tan rápido que para cuando ella llegara, ya estarían esperándola, cada una en su lugar.

Dio un vistazo hacia atrás, y miró por última vez el lugar que estaba dejando. Desde ese punto podía ver el edificio de Li Corp., donde probablemente, su marido estaría por recibir la carta que envió por correo especial.

"- Vámonos Saku." – dijo Tomoyo. Quería despedirse correctamente de Eriol, pero temía que una muestra efusiva de cariño pudiese quebrar a su amiga, de modo que se limitó a un beso en la mejilla cuando Sakura no prestaba atención.

"- Tomoyo..." – dijo Eriol mientras Sakura subía. "- Voy a ir a ver a Shaoran ahora. Ni bien concluya este negocio con él, iré corriendo a Japón, y conoceré a tu madre. ¿Te parece?"

"- Claro. Suerte Eriol."

"- Suerte a ti, mi amor. Por favor, cuida bien de Saku."

"- Sabes que lo haré, ella es mi mejor amiga."

"- Y la mía, mi amor..."

Con esas palabras cortas, la pareja se despidió, sin mucha efusividad. Sakura sonrió un poco desde el avión. Al saber que tenía a Tomoyo y a Eriol, ya no se sentía tan sola.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Un hombre estaba parado, de espaldas a la puerta, mirando por la ventana atentamente. Adoraba ver los despegues de los aviones, y desde su despacho, tenía una vista perfecta de una de las pistas de despegue. Observó a un hombre y a una mujer saludarse con un beso en la mejilla, y acercarse para lo que el creyó que sería un intercambio de palabras. Lucían muy enamorados, y él podía notarlo inclusive a semejante distancia. Inclusive se le hacían conocidos. Pero estaban a mucha distancia, no podría decir si se equivocaba o no.

Repentinamente, recordó la sonrisa de Sakura cuando ella se arrodilló ante él para pedirle matrimonio. Lo hizo con una sortija de plástico, que seguía en la gaveta superior de su escritorio, en una caja de terciopelo. No estaba seguro de seguirla amando, después de todo, ella le había traicionado.

Miró al avión despegar y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que éste se volvió un pequeño punto en la distancia, fácilmente confundible con suciedad en el vidrio. No supo cuando más estuvo ahí parado, hasta que la voz de su secretaria, por el intercomunicador, le comunicó que Eriol había llegado. Este último entró sin tocar, antes de que su secretaria pudiese terminar de avisarle.

"- Llegas tarde, Hiraguizawa..."

"- Lo siento, estaba en el aeropuerto."

"- ¿Tomoyo se fue a algún lado?" – consultó el castaño, dándose vuelta. "- ¿No se suponía que se iba en tres semanas."

"- Tuvieron que adelantar el viaje." – respondió Eriol, encogiéndose de hombros.

Para el castaño, el término en plural no pasó desapercibido.

"- ¿Con quién viajó?"

"- Con Sakura. Sabes bien que no podía dejarla sola en semejante estado. Alguien tenía que acompañarla y como su aún-marido no se hace cargo..."

"- ¿Qué estado? ¿De qué demonios hablas, Hiraguizawa? ¿Hay algo que yo deba saber?"

La voz de su secretaria interrumpió su frenético cuestionario.

"- Señor Li, acaba de llegar una carta por correo especial... ¿Estaba esperando algo?"

"- Para nada. Pasa, Naoko."

La muchacha entró y le entregó la carta.

"- Es de su ex esposa, señor."

Shaoran miró a Naoko y le indicó con la mano que se retirara. Eriol se acercó, intrigado, al escritorio del hombre que por años había sido su amigo, a quien ahora no podía ni ver.

"- ¿Qué quiere ahora? ¿Dinero?" – Eriol lo miró con antipatía y Shaoran le sonrió socarronamente. "- He visto el lugar en el que vive. Un nido de ratas. Justo el lugar al que pertenece."

"- Pues ya no vive ahí. ¿Quieres leer? En voz alta, si no te importa."

"- La carta es personal, Hiraguizawa."

"- Terminaré sabiendo lo que dice tarde o temprano."

Shaoran lo miró de mala manera y rompió el sobre. Mientras iba leyendo, su voz fue apagándose y su rostro, perdiendo color.

Pero una línea hizo que su rostro quedara totalmente blanco:

_Seis meses después, no sé con que cara puedo decirte que estoy embarazada de siete meses, Shaoran._

"- Bueno Shaoran... ¿Debería felicitarte o ayudarte a que te tires de la azotea?"

**Bueno, acá termina el primer capítulo de "White Flag©" – que se llama así por la canción de Dido. Como habrán podido notar, la pareja de casados tuvo ciertos problemas.**

**Todavía no me decidí si va a terminar bien o mal. Todo depende de mi humor. Tampoco va a ser muy larga... Como muchísimo (una exageración) serían cerca de seis capítulos, incluyendo el epílogo.**

**He vuelto a las andadas, no sé por qué. Supongo que porque estoy un poco mejor de lo que estuve el año pasado (tengo amigas que valen la pena, en la escuela me va bien, etc.)... No sé.**

**En una de esas retiro algunos fics de esta página, como el caso de alma rota, que no me gusta mucho porque estaba bastante mal cuando lo escribí y no creo que valga la pena amargar a nadie con eso.**

**Ya estoy en proceso de escritura del próximo capítulo de "Gente de Negocios", y estoy empezando a pensar en una secuela para "Esgrima", pero son sólo proyectos y lo comento sin afán de ilusionarlas sin sentido.**

**Bueno... ¡Mucha merd! xD**

**En fin, ¡hasta otra!**

**Me dicen si les gusta... Manden reviews, largos, cortos, ¡como vengan! Nada más díganme si soy un completo desastre o si todavía tengo esperanzas...**

**¡Besitos!**

**Pilu**


	2. Chapter 2

_Seis meses después, no sé con que cara puedo decirte que estoy embarazada... de siete meses, Shaoran._

"- Bueno Shaoran... ¿Debería felicitarte o ayudarte a que te tires de la azotea?"

**Bueno, ¡Hola! Otra vez la burra al trigo, dirán, pero bueno, hoy tengo una súper mega hiper-rápida actualización, ya que recibí 15 REVIEWS! Y su servidora no podía estar más feliz.**

**Estoy esperando a que se de el lujo de funcionar de nuevo. Ni bien vea que anda, prometo subirlo.**

**Gracias a todas las que me dejaron reviews... Espero que este capítulo también les guste.**

**Notarán que volví al régimen de capis cortos, pero no entren en pánico jajaja que supongo que se irán alargando cuando mi creatividad entre en juego.**

**¡Estoy muy feliz! Más abajo voy a mencionar los nicks de todas las que me dejaron un review, pasa que ahora no puedo acceder a la página y, por lo tanto, no puedo ver los nombres. En fin, besitos... Estoy muy feliz... Ay... El amor... jajaja... ¡BESOS Y SUERTE, DE LA BUENA!**

"- Eriol, por Dios..." – el castaño apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza. "- No jueguen. No puede ser hijo mío."

"- ¿Y por qué no?"

"- Ella me engañaba, Eriol. La encontré, con otro tipo."

"- Bromeas."

"- No... ¿Por qué crees que, amándola tanto, iba a pedirle el divorcio?"

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Se acomodó en el sillón y estiro una manta en sus pies. En realidad, no tenía ganas de subir las escaleras y hacer la cama. Había llegado hacía muy poco y el viaje de avión había sido agotador, pero estaba contenta. Estaba esperando un hijo, estaba en SU hogar. Y estaba lejos del hombre que le había hecho sufrir tanto.

Ya era tarde en la noche, por lo que el timbre la sorprendió mucho. Sonaba insistentemente. Ella se levantó extrañada, y de una caja cercana sacó lo primero que encontró con mango y filo. Se acercó a la puerta y preguntó con suavidad:

"- ¿Quién es?"

"- ¡Oh, vamos Sakura, abre la puerta!"

"- ¡Charlie!" – gritó Sakura, emocionada, abriendo la puerta. "- ¿Cómo has estado?"

"- Extrañándote, por supuesto, Saki!" – gritó el joven del otro lado de la puerta, entusiasmado. "- Me descuidaste, Sakura... Las mujeres en esta ciudad están cada vez más desesperadas, pero mi corazón te pertenece."

Charlie era su vecino de toda la vida. Amigos, sí, pero nada más. Él consideraba que su nivel de sex-appeal era bastante alto y ella lo consideraba su mejor amigo, además de Eriol. Y él aseguraba que la amaba, pero ella prefería no decir nada. No estaba el horno para bollos.

"- Lo siento, el casamiento consumió mucho de mi tiempo, luego el divorcio..."

"- ¿Te divorciaste?" – dijo Charlie. Su rostro parecía realmente compungido. "- Lo siento tanto..."

"- No lo sientas, ya no había amor entre nosotros, al parecer."

"- ¿No le molestó a tu marido la vez que fui, no?"

"- ¡Claro que no! No es tan tonto... Espero." – dijo ella con una sonrisa. O un intento. "- En fin, ¿quieres pasar? La casa es un desastre, pero creo que tengo algunas galletas rancias guardadas por ahí y puedo ofrecerte agua de la canilla."

"- Saku, por muy tentador que suene ese menú, debo declinar tu invitación, ya que mañana me levanto temprano para trabajar. Lo único que quería era pasarte a saludar y decirte que puedes contar conmigo..."

"- Si hubieses traído gelatina, estaría segura de que eres una de esas vecinas cotillas que aparecen en las series norteamericanas, y ahora me estarías contando los amoríos de la vecina de enfrente, de cómo el marido de tal la dejó con cinco niños, y otras historias escabrosas."

"- Tendremos tiempo para los cotilleos otro día... En fin, espero que estés bien... Ahora, no puedo entender cómo pudo dejarte. ¡Tienes un niño en camino!" – dijo, rozando con su palma el abultado vientre.

"- Probablemente, recién ahora esté enterado, Charlie... Bueno, no es momento de hablar de cosas tristes o del despistado de mi ex marido..."

"- Tienes razón, yo debo irme, para preparar la ropa de combate. Mañana voy a la oficina y, como todas las santas mañanas, voy a pasar por encima de un mar de mujeres "necesitadas" hasta poder llegar a mi escritorio."

"- Buenas noches, Chas. ¡Cuento contigo!"

"- Cuenta conmigo, Saku-chan. ¡Buenas noches!"

La chica cerró la puerta, sonriendo. Desde aquella visita que Charlie le hizo cuando ella apenas un mes de embarazo, antes de que Shaoran la dejara, no había vuelto a verlo. Sentía que podía rehacer su vida, volver a ser Sakura Kinomoto, oriunda de Tomoeda, nada más y nada menos. Que podría criar a su hijo.

Pero no iba a empezar esa noche. Ahora solo quería acostarse y dormir, tranquila, sin pensar, sin sentir más que las pequeñas patadas que su bebé estaba dando.

Lo único que la había mantenido con vida, su hijo.

Un hijo con el cabello rebelde de Shaoran, quizá con sus ojos...

Se durmió pensando en ello.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

"- Si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro, Li, es de que Sakura nunca te traicionaría. Primero muerta, y lo sabes."

"- Entonces, debió morir hace bastante... Yo calcularía unos seis meses..."

"- Sabes bien que no es así, y no sé por qué te empeñas en agredirla, especialmente en mi presencia, Li. Sabes que la considero incapaz..."

"- Me importa un cuerno si la consideras capaz o no." – lo cortó Li, agitado, cansado, agotado. "- Lo que me importa a mi, es lo que YO vi. Yo la vi besuqueándose con otro hombre, no tu. Yo sé de lo que es capaz."

"- ¿No habrás malinterpretado la situación, no?"

"- Bueno, no se estaba besuqueando, pero el tipejo la miraba muy... tu sabes. Y ella no parecía tener reparos. Le sonreía, charlaba de lo más anima..."

"- Shaoran, estás siendo irracional. Ella también es así conmigo. Es simpática, me sonríe, conversa conmigo, y sabe muy bien que yo estoy con Tomoyo, su mejor amiga."

"- Él la besó y ella se dejó. Yo lo vi, y punto. No necesito que lo entiendas."

"- Puedes pensar lo que quieras, Shaoran, pero ella está embarazada de siete meses, puede parir en cualquier momento, y es hijo tuyo también."

"- Increíble que pienses que yo voy a dejarla embarazada y tirarla... Me haría cargo, de no ser porque ese hijo no es mío. Además, Sakura me lo hubiese dicho. Debe estar de seis meses, o menos."

"- ¿Qué demonios insinúas, Li? ¿Qué mis ojos me traicionan tanto? ¿Qué la vista de Tomoyo falla? ¿Qué los análisis son incorrectos? Porque ella se dirigió a muchos obstetras, Shaoran, tratando de que alguno le dijera que era un error, y todos afirmaban lo mismo."

"- Las pruebas pueden fallar... Especialmente si se hacen muy temprano."

"- Shaoran, la posibilidad de que se equivoquen es ínfima, y lo sabes. Generalmente, si se equivoca, niega que haya un embarazo cuando sí lo hay. ¿Me entiendes? Un negativo puede estar errado, pero si dice positivo..."

"- ¡Está bien, ya entendí! Deje a mi mujer embarazada, le inicié la demanda de divorcio cuando ella tenía que estar feliz de estar embarazada..."

"- Empezaste rumores de estar saliendo con Mei Ling Rae..."

"- Hice todo para destrozar su psiquis..."

"- Y gracias a Dios que ella nos tenía a Tomoyo y a mi. Muchas gracias. Porque pudiste hacer que cayera en un pozo depresivo. Gracias a que ella siempre antepone los sentimientos de los demás a los suyos propios, gracias a que ella quiso cuidar de la vida del bebé, Shaoran Li, porque nunca, jamás, te lo hubiese perdonado, ¿entendiste? ¡NUNCA!"

"- ¿Qué hago?"

"- Ve a buscarla, dile que lo sientes."

"- No lo siento por ella, lo siento por la vida que se está gestando, que va a nacer en una familia separada porque su madre no pudo contener su lujuria."

Eriol lo miró incrédulo.

"- ¿Estamos hablando de la misma Sakura, inocente y adorable, de cuya boda fui padrino? ¿Estás seguro que no te casaste también con alguna otra Sakura Kinomoto? Estoy totalmente azorado con lo que escucho, y no puedo creer que asegures que la amabas, con lo que me estás diciendo. Sakura te amaba y te ama, aunque vos no puedas verlo. Te esforzaste tanto en creer que ella no te ama, en creer que ella se iría a la primera de cambio, que terminaste castigándola por un crimen que, estoy seguro, estuvo lejos de cometer."

"- Me voy, Eriol. Voy a buscarla, no sé. Iré a decirle que quiero la patria potestad del niño. Quiero compartir la tenencia."

"- Te deseo mucha suerte, creo. Porque dudo que ella quiera abrirte la puerta."

"- Si no lo hace, la tiraré abajo, sin dudar. Evidentemente, ni siquiera siente respeto por mí. Mira que irse del país con MI hijo..."

"- Shaoran, no sé cuanto tiempo lleves saliendo con la tal Mei Ling, pero creo que eso y tus estúpidos negocios han logrado hacer de ti uno de los peores hombres que jamás he visto. ¿Dónde está el hombre del que yo me hice amigo? ¿Qué fue el padrino de mi boda? Eres puro orgullo y estás listo para enjuiciar a todo el que parece que hace algo malo, aunque ni siquiera estés seguro..."

"- Lo estoy. Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy manteniendo esta conversación contigo."

"- Será porque perdiste al amor de tu vida por orgullo, y porque yo estoy tratando de abrir tus ojos, aunque te empecines en no ver lo que sucede."

"- Sólo veo la verdad, Hiraguizawa."

"- Una cosa es tu versión de la verdad, Li, y otra cosa, muy diferente, es la versión de Sakura. Destrozaste su vida, y mientras ella intentaba juntar los pedazos, apareciste de nuevo para tratar de lastimarla aún más. Volviste a destrozar su vida, y ella se va a tratar de juntar los pedazos, en otro lugar, lejos de ti y de tus mañas, y de tus odios, tus celos y tus problemas y tus excusas absurdas, pero vos te empecinas en destrozar su ya bastante maltrecho corazón. No vives ni dejas vivir. Deja ya a esa mujer en paz."

"- No me importa lo que consideres de mi, Hiraguizawa. Ella aún es mi mujer y en su vientre lleva a MI hijo. Punto final."

"- En el fondo, solo quieres volver a verla. Sólo quieres asegurarte que esté bien, porque aún la amas. Puedo verlo en ti..."

"- No." – respondió Shaoran, inflexible. No quería que Eriol le explicara la magnitud de sus errores, ni lo mal "que se había portado". No quería que le dijera que la mujer que más amaba en el mundo estaba sufriendo un infierno por culpa de su orgullo.

Porque su orgullo no le dejaba admitir que Eriol probablemente tenía razón, y que él la había matado por dentro, confiando en gente en la que nunca debió confiar.

"- ¿No qué?"

"- No la amo. Deja ya de decirlo como si pudieras leer mi mente."

"- ¿Sabes algo? Te contestaría, lisa y llanamente que es tu vida. Pero no lo es. También es la vida de Sakura."

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Para Sakura, los días pasaban velozmente. Con ayuda de Tomoyo y Charlie, logró organizar todo en su correcto lugar. Sentía que faltaban muchas cosas, ya que gran parte de su ropa, maquillaje y vestidos habían sido costosos regalos de Shaoran, pero no le importaba. En vez de invertir en renovar mucho su vestuario, decidió comprar ropa para su bebé. Su nuevo obstetra le había aconsejado mucho descanso, en lo posible, pero ella tenía que armar el cuartito de su bebé, con su cunita, sus peluches, sus cajoncitos pequeños con ropa... Ella quería empezar a armar su vida con su hijo. Y Tomoeda era el lugar perfecto para volver a empezar.

Con esfuerzo, ya tarde por la noche, terminó de lavar los últimos platos. Su cama había sido trasladada al living, no porque a ella le gustara, si no porque no podía subir y bajar escaleras, según el doctor. Una de las asistentas de Tomoyo le ayudaba con la limpieza todos los días, inclusive los días en los que Tomoyo pasaba por ahí.

Pero, por las noches, cuando se acostaba, saber que no iba a levantarse con alguien tenía un extraño efecto en ella. Sentía como si tuviese mucho peso en los hombros pero un vacío en el pecho, y le costaba un horror encontrar una posición para acostarse. No le importaban los cotilleos del barrio, de los cuales ya había escuchado de todos los tipos, como que el "infame hombre que la embarazó se habría tirado a las vías del tren cuando se enteró. Luego se levantó (no fuese cosa que pase el tren y lo pise) y se dio la fuga"; "sencillamente, nunca se enteró" (era el único que se acoplaba, más o menos, a la realidad); "llegará en cualquier momento"... La gente tenía sus teorías y ella lo disfrutaba.

Eran cerca de las once de la noche, y pensaba ponerse a mirar televisión mientras satisfacía su antojo de frutillas con crema, cuando sintió golpes fuertes en la puerta. Eran casi brutales, y Sakura temió que la cerradura cediera ante la fuerza que esa persona aplicaba. Cuando sintió un grito, su cara se puso pálida. Reconoció la voz, enseguida.

"- ¡KINOMOTO, MALDITA MUJER, ABREME LA PUERTA!"

Sakura abrió. Pero antes, decidió respirar profundo unas cuantas veces. Cuando se calmó, inquirió:

"- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Shaoran Li?"

**GRACIAS A: **

**WATERY**

**VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU**

**ANN-QU**

**CELINA SOSA**

**KAORI-CHAN**

**NAY-SAN**

**GRETY KINOMOTO**

**ZZ**

**YELITZA**

**MARI**

**MARISAKI**

**DOSUKO**

**AKIRA**

**MAIKA**

**WE LOVE ROY**

**Gracias por dejarme lindos reviews… ¡Espero que lleguen más !**

**Piluchy**


	3. Chapter 3

¡Dios¡FINALMENTE LO HICE!

¡POR FIN PUEDO TRAERLES UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO!

ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.

Pilu

* * *

Cuando sintió un grito, su cara se puso pálida. Reconoció la voz, enseguida.

"- ¡KINOMOTO, MALDITA MUJER, ABREME LA PUERTA!"

Sakura abrió. Pero antes, decidió respirar profundo unas cuantas veces. Cuando se calmó, inquirió:

"- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Shaoran Li?"

"- ¿Qué que hago aquí¿Preguntas en serio?"

"- No todos los días veo a mi ex marido golpear la puerta de mi casa con las obvia intención de tirarla."

"- Empaca lo importante. En tres horas tenemos un vuelo a Hong Kong."

"- Bromeas." – respondió ella, incrédula.

"- ¿Te parece que bromeo?"

"- ¿Y te parece que puedo viajar en este estado, de nuevo?"

"- Mi hijo nacerá en China, Sakura."

"- Vete, Shaoran, por favor. Solamente vete, estoy muy cansada."

Lo dejó parado en la puerta y se dirigió a su cama. Se tapó y sujetó en su mano el cuenco con las frutillas. Shaoran la siguió de cerca, pero ella ni se inmutó.

"- Quiero explicaciones. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada¿No lo consideras importante?"

"- Li, aléjate. Hablo MUY en serio. Tú siempre pides explicaciones¿no? Largo."

"- ¡Estás embarazada, por Dios¿Cómo voy a dejarte a ti en ese estado¡No dejaría a mi hijo por nada del mundo!"

Sakura lo presentía, pero no quiso creerlo hasta que escuchó aquellas palabras salir de sus labios. Él ya no quería nada con ella, no estaba allí por ella... Si no hubiese un niño en su cuerpo, él ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en llamarla para confirmar que siguiera viva.

"- No sé como pedírtelo en palabras que entiendas, Li, pero debo exigirte que te vayas de mi casa. No te quiero en mi casa, no te quiero en esta ciudad, no te quiero en mi vida ni en la de mi hijo. Contáctame con los papeles del divorcio. Eso es todo."

"- No me iré hasta que me escuches, y vaya que tienes que escucharme. Tengo mucho para..."

"- ¡Claro!" – gritó ella, interrumpiendo el discurso de su marido. "- ¡El señor tiene la palabra, por supuesto! Yo ya escuché todo lo que tenías para decirme en China, Shaoran. Que sólo soy una come-hombres, que sólo iba detrás de tu sucio dinero... No sé quien demonios te crees que eres, o quien crees que soy yo, pero¡aquí tienes a la come-hombres! Viviendo de SU propio dinero, no del tuyo, embarazada y solita. Así que, por favor, lárgate, esto le hace daño al bebé."

"- ¿Y qué querías que pensara¡Estabas besuqueándote con ese tipo!"

"- Para ser un hombre que se jacta de su inteligencia y de su lucidez, déjame decirte, Li, que hasta un ciego podría haber visto lo que pasaba. Ahora te lo pido, encarecidamente, que te vayas de mi casa, en lo posible, de mi vida. ¿O necesitas que te lo explique con un dibujito?"

"- Sabes bien que voy a volver, hasta que te resignes a que me debes una explicación y me la des."

"- Con un poco de suerte, llegará el parto y estaré en el hospital el tiempo suficiente como para que no me molestes. Ahora mismo es tarde, y las mujeres embarazadas no deben estresarse. ¿En qué idioma quieres que te lo diga?"

Shaoran le dirigió una mirada furibunda, que indicaba que eso no se había terminado ahí. Y se marchó. Sakura se arrimó a la puerta para cerrarla, pero Shaoran dio media vuelta y, sin mucha consideración, la estrechó entre sus brazos con una extraña mezcla de pasión y dulzura que Sakura no supo como interpretar, y la besó. Cuando la soltó, por fin. Sakura estaba mareada. Una nueva esperanza estaba a punto de surgir, hasta que escuchó unas crueles palabras:

"- Supongo que beso mucho mejor que él¿no, _cariño_?

Venganza. Era una simple revancha que él se tomaba por haber decidido salir de su vida para siempre. No era amor. Ya no.

Entonces, decidió pagar con la misma moneda.

"- Pues, no lo creo. Diría que fue bastante frío, en verdad. ¡He recibido mejores!"

Él hizo un amago de volver a acercarse a ella, pero Sakura se le adelantó. Le dio un empujón que lo hizo tambalearse. La miró furibundo y se fue.

Sakura se abalanzó hacia la puerta y la cerró con mucha fuerza. Silenciosamente, se puso a llorar. Apoyó su espalda contra la puerta y se fue dejando caer hasta que quedó sentada. Shaoran, del otro lado, había sentido el portazo y vio la sombra de su mujer resbalarse y tocar el piso. Por unos segundos, quiso pedirle perdón, admitir que podría haberse equivocado, escuchar su versión de la historia. Pero su orgullo herido lo obligó a caminar hacia su auto y lo hizo alejarse de la casa, con la promesa de regresar.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Si las frutillas no estuvieran al lado de su cama en esos momentos, entonces no creería, para nada, que Shaoran la había visitado la noche anterior.

Estaba muy cansada. Había llorado durante largas horas al lado de la puerta, en silencio, tratando de encontrar una salida, un modo de escapar. Su casa ya no era segura, puesto que él la había encontrado en lo que se suponía que iba a ser su refugio.

_Me encontró. Nos encontró._

Era información que su mente no quería procesar.

Se sobrepuso, hizo un esfuerzo, y se levantó de la cama. Agarró el pote donde se encontraban las frutillas y se dirigió a la cocina. Tiró las frutillas y empezó a hacer el desayuno. No tenía nada de hambre, pero el bebé era primero. Se sujetó con fuerza a la mesada y cerró los ojos con fuerza, bajando la cabeza. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar solas, sin que ella pudiera detenerlas. Los dedos se le crisparon y se le pusieron blancos. No quería aceptar, bajo ningún precepto, que Shaoran hubiese vuelto. No podía vivir tranquila, sólo quería estar sola con su hijo y ser felices los dos, y que Shaoran desapareciese de su vida.

Dos golpes en la puerta y la armoniosa voz de su mejor amiga la obligaron a calmarse. Contestó al saludo de su amiga y le indicó:

"- Estoy en la cocina, Tomoyo-chan."

Su amiga entró con una sonrisa que no pudo sostener al ver el estado de su amiga. Dejó la bolsa que llevaba arriba de la mesa y corrió a abrazarla.

"- Sé que está en Japón, Saku-chan."

Sakura tragó saliva. Se suponía que sería su secreto. No estaba preparada para enfrentar la ira de su ex marido, pero la compasión le resultaba aún más dolorosa. Ella siempre había podido salir adelante, valiéndose lo menos posible de los demás y saliéndose siempre con la suya. ¿Por qué todos parecían dudar de sus habilidades ahora?

"- Está bien, Tomoyo. No te preocupes, estoy bien."

"- Pero, mírate Saku, estás llorando. Esto no está bien."

"- ¿Y qué se supone que haga¿Qué vuelva a huir¿A dónde?" – respondió la castaña con velocidad y ferocidad, dejando a Tomoyo muy perpleja. Sakura siempre la había ayudado, y generalmente no le pedía ayuda a menos que el dolor fuese demasiado o que la situación fuera realmente incontrolable. Pero que una situación la superara no significaba que trataría mal a quienes la rodeaban.

"- Está bien, yo ni siquiera lo sugerí, fue tu idea. No me ataques. Venga, voy a hacer unos huevos revueltos. Siéntate y descansa."

Debía admitir que su amiga tenía razón. La estaba atacando, pero es que esta vez necesitaba manejar la situación por su cuenta, esta vez, aunque la situación le quedara grande, ella debía ser más fuerte, más por el bebé que por ella.

En cierto modo, era egoísta de su parte negarle a su hijo un padre. Sabía lo que era no tener a uno de tus dos padres mientras vas creciendo. Así como ella había crecido con su padre (que la había criado bien, y con mucho amor) siempre le faltó una madre a quien preguntarle sobre el color de moda, su cabello, sobre algún chico o un problema femenino. Pero ella no podía soportarlo, no por el momento. Quería aún demasiado a Shaoran como para darse el lujo de acercarse a él. Se había prometido no volver a caer y la huída la había ayudado a dar un paso enorme, que Shaoran la había hecho retroceder la noche anterior.

Tomoyo le sirvió los huevos y Sakura se esforzó seriamente por comerlos. Recordó cuando Tomoyo le servía los mismos desayunos en China y de sólo verlos tenía que correr al baño porque sus nauseas matutinas hacían acto de presencia. Recordó leer en una revista médica que las mujeres que buscaban, querían y deseaban al bebé no tenían nauseas nunca durante todo el embarazo, y que el deseo de vomitar era un modo de rechazar al bebé. Ella lo quería, lo deseaba, pero no lo había buscado en realidad. Había sido una especie accidente. Un accidente más que maravilloso.

Tomoyo miró a su amiga comer. Tenía la mirada perdida y con la mano con la que no sostenía el tenedor acariciaba su panza. Estaba muy contenta de ser tía por fin, y moría por tener a su sobrinito en sus brazos, aunque lamentaba la situación de su amiga más que nada. Shaoran siempre la había adorado, no creía realmente posible que alguna vez se separaran, pero lo hicieron. Y su amiga había sido infeliz a pesar de todo.

Todo por aquel estúpido malentendido que Sakura había querido aclarar, y que se rindió ni bien Shaoran decidió que ella mentía.

Si él hubiese sido capaz de escucharla... Pero no, había sido cegado por circunstancias de las que Sakura no tenía ni idea.

Quizás, si Tomoyo se lo hubiera contado, puede que inclusive las cosas hubiesen sido distintas. Pero su amiga necesitaba el cambio y Tomoyo y Eriol decidieron guardar esa información entre ellos, para darle espacio para pensar. Cuando ellos se enteraron, ya era tarde como para resolver algo entre ellos. Así que, por el bien de sus amigos, prefirieron callar y esperar.

Pero, como todo problema de cualquier índole, si uno no tiene todos los datos, algunas veces se imposibilita resolverlo.

Y Sakura jamás resolvería su problema con Shaoran de no saber eso.

O quizás no lo resolvería nunca. Quizá, la información que Tomoyo estaba resolviéndose a darle era inútil.

Pero uno nunca sabe... Muchas veces, un dato que uno cree que debería ubicar fuera del problema... Es uno de los más importantes.

"- Sakura." – Tomoyo llamó su atención. Sakura desvió su atención del plato y la miró, expectante. Quizá percibió algo en el tono de voz de su amiga, que la hizo volver a la realidad abruptamente y con un poco de preocupación. "- Creo que hay algo que debo decirte."

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Darse la cabeza contra la pared era una idea demasiado tentadora para un hombre de cabellos castaños, que, sentado en el sillón de una habitación de hotel, intentaba pensar un modo para que su mujer reconsiderara.

Por primera vez, realmente dudaba de su criterio. Había una _ligera _posibilidad de que Shaoran Li hubiese cometido un _pequeño_ error, y de que la hubiese juzgado mal.

Pero sus ojos no lo habían engañado en esa oportunidad, y su peor terror se había vuelto realidad: Su mujer no lo amaba.

Él no tenía miedo de nada, excepto de que Sakura le negara ver a su hijo. De eso no dudaba para nada, ella quería quedar embarazada desde hacía mucho. Aunque nada le garantizaba que ese niño fuera suyo, no podía dudarlo. Hacía siete meses que había estado con ella. Nunca habían hecho un esfuerzo por buscarlo, pero de todas maneras no se estaban cuidando.

Hubo una época en la que él hubiese cruzado un océano nadando solo para verla. Y ahora ni siquiera podían hablarse. Shaoran tuvo que admitirse a sí mismo lo exagerada de su reacción en el momento. Despachar a Sakura de su vida había sido un error, pero él no estaba allí para enmendarlo. Su orgullo, combinado con la falta de predisposición de Sakura a volver a verlo, en esos momentos, era la desalentadora verdad la que se le imponía. Su relación estaba acabada.

Por primera vez, intentó ponerse en el lugar de Sakura. No, no era fácil para ella, en lo más mínimo, tener que enfrentarse a un marido que la había despreciado y tratado mal. Él no se perdonaría a sí mismo.

Porque, aunque le costara admitirlo, había cruzado la distancia que los separaba, de Hong Kong a Japón, sin dudar, con tal de poder pedirle disculpas a esa mujer, a pesar de todo.

No, no debía disculparse. Ella lo había traicionado. Ella y el tal Henry, el amigo de Charlie. Nunca jamás olvidaría a su joven esposa encima de su cama, debajo de aquel hombre, apretando las sábanas con las manos mientras él le tapaba la boca y bajaba sus pantalones. Después de todo lo que había tenido que vivir ese día, las terribles noticias que había tenido que enfrentar... En seguida hizo notar su presencia. Sakura se levantó y con lágrimas en los ojos corrió hacia él, pero no le hizo el menor caso. Horas después, discutieron. Él la acusó de ramera, ella lloró, intentó explicarse. Quiso decirle algo, pero él casi no la dejó hablar. Estaba herido, y temía creer una mentira. Le pidió que se retirara, y Sakura se tomó muy a pecho esas palabras, porque sólo un rato después se iba con un par de cajas con ropa y efectos personales. Después supo que todo el dinero que ella había puesto en la cuenta común había sido retirado. Sin decir adiós, Sakura se fue.

Unas semanas después, él se sorprendió a sí mismo queriendo verla. Necesitaba verla, explicarle todo el dolor por el que había pasado durante ese tiempo. Entre los resultados de los exámenes y no tenerla, la vida estaba volviéndose algo completamente irracional, estúpido, aburrido, sin sentido. Se dirigió a su casa, de la cual sabía la dirección gracias a Eriol, y le dijo que su auto se había quedado sin gasolina y que no tenía dónde pasar la noche. Estaba empapado, afuera llovía a cántaros. Ella le ofreció una toalla y un pijama de hombre. Cuando él le preguntó de quién era el pijama, ella respondió, sencillamente, que era suyo, que eran más cómodos los pijamas grandes, pero no le creyó. Le dijo claramente que no podía ser tan zorra de darle a él, su marido, un pijama de su amante. Sakura le dirigió una mirada gélida que lo congelo al instante, le trajo una cobija y le pidió que para la mañana siguiente estuviera fuera de la casa. Así fue. Se retiró tan pronto como pudo. Por supuesto que su auto no tenía ningún desperfecto, por lo que salió de allí rápidamente y se juró no volver. No volvería a ver a Sakura Kinomoto en su vida.

Por supuesto, sus deseos no se hicieron realidad. De cualquier manera, tendría que enfrentarla. En el despacho del abogado fue donde la vio por última vez. Le pareció que había engordado un poco, pero no por ello la encontraba desagradable. Por el contrario, tenía un aire sano y tierno. Y él odió eso, verla bien aunque no estaba con él. Lo único que desencajaba era la palidez extrema de la chica, pero adjudicó eso al olor a encierro en el despacho o la proximidad que el despacho les hacía mantener. Después de esa cita, en la que ninguno de los dos se habló directamente, nunca más la volvió a ver.

Luego, la carta. La famosa carta, en la que se enteró que iba a ser padre.

Después de todo lo que le habían dicho, él sería padre. Al principio no lo creyó, pero si estaba de siete meses _tenía_ que ser suyo. Hasta siete meses atrás, Henry no había aparecido en sus vidas.

Padre, por Dios. Y ella quería alejarlo de su hijo.

Tenía muchas cosas que hablar con esa mujer.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

"- ¿Qué?" – Sakura inquirió intrigada a su prima.

"- Algo que no te habíamos dicho porque lo consideramos irrelevante pero, en realidad..."

"- ¿Qué, Tomoyo? Me estas asustando."

"- El mismo día en el que se separaron, Shaoran se enteró que no podía tener hijos."

"- ¿CÓMO¡Eso es una locura! Tomoyo, creo que soy la prueba viviente de que Shaoran no tiene _ningún _problema de fertilidad."

"- Sakura, _lo sé_. Te he visto durante demasiado tiempo en este estado y soy consciente de la realidad. Pero¿recuerdas que estaba haciendo esos exámenes ginecológicos? Bueno, resulta ser que salieron como que él era incapaz de tener hijos. Lo deprimió, Sakura, muchísimo. Eso iba a decirte cuando te encontró en una posición tan "comprometida". Una noche se lo comentó a Eriol. Poco después de que su auto se quedó estancado tan cerca de tu casa, esa noche que pasó en tu sofá. Estaba mal, Saku. Pero no te lo quise decir para no hacerte sentir mal a ti también. Suficientemente terrible era para Shaoran saber que era bueno... infértil, que no podría dejar descendencia, y de pronto, encuentra a su esposa en la cama con otro hombre. Yo lo sé, Saku. – La cortó antes de que ella pudiera acotar nada. – Sé que no estabas con él, que él te forzó. Pero él no, y ya estaba muy herido y no quería escuchar razones."

"- Por favor, Tomoyo. Vete. Necesito estar sola."

"- Perdóname que no te lo dijimos antes, Sakura, no quisimos herirte en lo más mínimo pero..."

"- Necesito que te vayas." – repitió Sakura sin mirarla.

Tomoyo se fue, sin hacer demasiado ruido. Sakura siguió comiendo con la miraba absorta. No lo podía creer. Ella llevaba un hijo de un hombre¿infértil? Bah, que creía ser infértil. Ella sabía más que bien que no lo era. ¡No tenía el menor sentido! De repente, el timbre sonó. Se levantó para abrir, pensando que Tomoyo podría haberse dejado algo.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se encontró a un cansado, barbudo y ojeroso Shaoran en la puerta.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

"- Tenemos que hablar." – dijo ni bien ella lo dejó pasar.

"- Te escucho, Shaoran." – respondió Sakura. "- ¿Qué tienes para decirme?"

"- Quiero oír tu versión de la historia. Quiero saber qué sucedió."

Sakura solo pudo articular dos palabras. "- ¿Por qué?

"- Porque no te escuché. No quise oír y... Quiero oírlo ahora."

"- Esta bien, Shaoran. Siéntate, por favor." - Se sentó. Sakura hizo un poco de té y lo sirvió para los dos. "- Lo que pasó ese día, Shaoran, está muy lejos de lo que tu pensaste. Esa mañana, Charlie y su amigo habían llegado. Henry y yo jamás nos habíamos visto, o al menos yo puedo decir que jamás lo había visto a él. Era una persona normal, sólo me habían pedido una vuelta por la ciudad y eso les había dado, un mini tour. Volvimos, y almorzamos. Yo sabía que ya llegabas y quise mostrarles sus habitaciones. Dejamos a Charlie en el baño de la suya y seguimos caminando. Le señalé la puerta de la que era nuestra habitación. Él me empujó adentro rápidamente. No pude hacer nada, Shaoran. Intenté soltarme, pero había caminado todo el día al rayo del sol y estaba cansada. Él me sujetó y... – hizo una pausa para respirar profundo y evitar que las lágrimas cayeran. – Me sujetó y me dijo que no me dejaría ir. Comenzó a tocarme. Me tapó la mano con la boca, intenté morderle un dedo. Eso fue cuando tú llegaste. Corrí a abrazarte y ni siquiera me miraste. Luego, esa horrible discusión y... Y me fui. Me fui a ese lugar en el que viví todo este tiempo, acosada por vecinos molestos y por el mismo Henry, que me rastreo y que me dejó en paz cuando vio mi panza. Dijo que estaba repugnante, gorda y horrible. Fue un alivio, a decir verdad. Creí que ibas a estar conmigo, pero no."

"- Yo, Sakura... Yo no lo..."

"- ¿No lo sabías? – dijo Sakura con cinismo. – Sí, me doy cuenta que no lo sabías. ¿Qué más da, igualmente? Tu estuviste con esa zorra de Mei y no tuviste reparos en que el mundo lo supiera... Ni siquiera estamos divorciados todavía¡por Dios¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz¿Por qué no...?" – Sakura se paró y tuvo que hacer una pausa abrupta en su discurso. Sintió claramente como un líquido bajaba por su pierna. "- No, no puede ser..." – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"- ¿Qué¿QUÉ PASA?" – Dijo Shaoran fuera de sí. Vio el piso. Estaba mojado.

"- Oh, por Dios, Shaoran. Rompí bolsa. Va a nacer..."

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Nota de la autora:

No, no voy a excusarme por la laaaaaaarga tardanza porque es inexcusable. ¡Lo siento muchísimo! Tuve la típica sarta de problemas que mezclaron el colegio, amigos, falta de inspiración y una computadora sin Internet. Sí, la vida sin Internet es muy complicada¿no?

Espero que el capítulo les guste y que cumpla con sus expectativas. Espero no haber precipitado las cosas, pero la realidad es que no quería hacer el fic muy largo, si no todo lo contrario.

**Importante****: tengo una pregunta para ustedes. ¿NENA O NENE? **Si es una nena, se llamará Nadeshiko. Si es un varón, Hien.

Voten en el review )

Les dejo mi MSN para cualquier cosa: es piluu (guión bajo) casi (guión bajo) iness (arroba) Hotmail . com. Contáctenme ahí por cualquier duda.

Gracias por leer!

Pilar.


End file.
